Sexuelle Begierde
by EHurricaneUchiha
Summary: —Si te soy sincero—le dijo a su amigo el rubio—, resulta un poco difícil concentrarme. No dejo de pensar en el trabajo y mucho menos en esa amiga de mi hija, Sakura Haruno. Por Dios, Naruto, quiero cogérmela./ AU. SasuSaku.


—_Si te soy sincero—le dijo a su amigo el rubio—, resulta un poco difícil concentrarme. No dejo de pensar en el trabajo y mucho menos en esa amiga de mi hija, Sakura Haruno. Por Dios, Naruto, quiero cogérmela._

**.**

**Sexuelle Begierde**

**By:**

**EHurricaneUchiha**

**.**

**.**

_No puedes negarte una pequeña tentación._

_._

Sasuke había probado por primera vez los placeres de la carne a la corta edad de quince años.

Y, lamentablemente para él—hasta cierto punto, esa primera vez le había sido más que suficiente como para embarazar a la porrista con la que se revolcó, una alemana de intercambio con un cuerpo escultural que había caído bajo sus encantos, o él a los de ella.

Siempre se caracterizó por ser un mujeriego sin escrúpulos desde esa edad, así que no se sorprendió al sentir el calor abrasador que envolvía a su pene cuando se enterró entre las piernas de la chica por vez primera. Tampoco se sorprendió demasiado al ver roto el condón—pero lo que sí hizo fue avergonzarle.

Al final, por claras razones, la chica quedó embarazada. Fueron obligados a casarse a los pocos meses y el martirio hacia el Uchiha fue demasiado asfixiante. Claramente, cada uno tomaba caminos diferentes cuando sus respectivos padres no tenían sus miradas encima de ellos. Él se iba con prostitutas—asegurándose de haberse puesto bien el maldito condón—, y ella se seguía revolcando con los jugadores del equipo de fútbol.

Recordaba la mirada de reproche y de diversión que le dedicaba su hermano mayor, Itachi, cada que le contaba sus aventuras quinceañeras en barrios japoneses de mala muerte, con cualquier japonesa que se le atravesara en el camino y follarla hasta el cansancio. Lo dinero era lo de menos, ya que estaban forrados en él, pero recordarlo a esas fechas le daba escalofríos.

Tiempo después, la chica alemana se enfermó y murió. Sasuke no podía decir que le importaba mucho; «_De hecho, te comportas como todo un frívolo, Sasuke-chan_», le había dicho su hermano. Pero algo en su interior estaba algo… desdichado. Desdichado, ya que él se había quedado con esa niña que tenía en sus brazos el día del funeral, y que lloraba porque quizá extrañaba a su madre, estirando los pequeños y rechonchos brazos hacia él, con los ojos brillosos. Los ojos como los de su madre, grises.

Le pusieron Hinata.

Con el tiempo, su cabello azulado parecido al de él comenzó a aparecer, y sus ojos con una tonalidad entre blanca y gris, dándole una apariencia llamativa y encantadora. Su actitud se volvió tímida y algo retraída, y Sasuke siempre fue—y es—severo con ella.

De hecho, al principio no deseaba tenerla. Pensaba que era mejor darla en adopción y así librarse de «_una carga más_» que había en su vida. Pero después de ver esos ojos iluminados en el funeral de la chica alemana, no le importó nada.

Claramente se volvió más frío, seco y distante de lo que ya era después de una fuerte discusión de sus padres, en donde le decían cosas que él no quería escuchar, y él dijo cosas que no quería decir. Nunca supo si se lo decían de verdad o porque en realidad querían a su nieta a su lado. Nunca lo supo. Después de no hablar durante un tiempo y de que Sasuke se fuera a vivir por un tiempo al apartamento de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, las cosas se arreglaron. Aun así, la actitud de Sasuke fue la misma.

Se distanció de su familia, y a la edad de veintitrés y con una que otra _relación libre_, se independizó, aunque seguía trabajando en la empresa de la familia. La empresa _Uchiha's_ era famosa por ser creadora de una línea de hoteles por todo Japón y parte de Europa y América. De hecho, el jefe de la empresa no iba a ser él, pero Itachi prefirió 'explorar el mundo', dejándoselo todo a su persona.

Cada que recordaba el rostro desencajado de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, y la mirada esperanzada de su hermosa madre, Mikoto—«_Mi hijo no será un amargado como su padre_», gritaba—, le daban ganas de carcajearse y a la vez de suspirar fastidiado.

Hinata de vez en cuando preguntaba por su madre, y él amablemente le decía que no quería hablar del tema. Sólo se limitaba a decirle que la estaba _cuidando desde el cielo_. La niña se callaba enseguida y se iba a jugar con sus muñecas favoritas alegremente.

Ahora, a su edad de treinta y dos años y con una hija de dieciséis—pronto a los diecisiete—, Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo el centro de atención para las mujeres. Alto, varonil, buen mozo, rostro perfecto, piel pálida, ojos negros como el carbón, un cabello entre negro y azul sedoso, despeinado—«_como gallo_», dice Naruto—, con su porte galante, su voz varonil y aterciopelada, y cuerpo de infarto. Su actitud arrogante, fría y por de más segura, levantaba las pasiones por donde pasaba.

Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, y eso siempre hacía que mostrara una sonrisa ladina ya que tenía a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Se acostaba con una que otra a escondidas de la luz de sus ojos, Hinata—aunque nunca se lo diría de una manera… _directa_—, y se divertía con sus amigos en los bares—asegurándose, de paso y de manera profesional, la _forma_ en que se colocaba el condón.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando _ella_ apareció en su vida.

Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Hinata cuando la conoció por primera vez. Era un año más grande, y recién había cumplido años. Hinata decidió llevarla a su gran departamento para celebrarle y de paso presentársela a él, y no le vio ningún inconveniente.

Claro que jamás se imaginó que eso le pasaría.

Le trataba con una actitud fría, pero prácticamente la estaba desnudando—y devorando con la mirada. Una mirada lujuriosa, _deseosa_.

Quería hacerla suya en esos momentos o empotrarla contra la mesa en cuanto Hinata entraba por la cocina para buscar el postre. Sólo se dedicó a decirle un «_Muchas Felicidades_», sacándole un sonrojo a la chica de extraños cabellos rosados, para después calmarse y sentir su miembro palpitar bajo su vaquero de color caqui.

Sakura Haruno. La dueña de sus pensamientos más pasionales y animales que un hombre pudiera tener.

Abrió sus ojos negros como el carbón de una manera lenta al sentir el agua caliente recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver en su mano un líquido blanquecino, llevándola a la regadera para limpiarla. Era la segunda vez en el día en que eso le pasaba.

—Mierda.

Se lamió los labios e, inconscientemente, se imaginó a la chica saltando encima de él con cara de placer y los labios entreabiertos, mientras él la penetraba y se enterraba en ella hasta el fondo y le mordía los senos.

—Mierda, mierda.

Otra vez sintió que su pene comenzaba a despertar.

Estaba harto de eso. Tenía que solucionar el problema _ya_.

.

.

¡Hola, hola, gente!, ¿cómo andan?

Pues yo ando feliz porque este capítulo—el primero—, me salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que saldría algo mal y con toques yaoísticos, pero ya ven que no. Bueno, esta idea me surgió con un diálogo que leí en 'Cuernos', de Joe Hill. La verdad es que amo ese libro y estoy más que ansiosa por que salga la película.

Bueno, ya saben algo de la trama principal. Me dio risa de la nada, ando rara. Supongo que es porque estoy emocionada ya que regresé—retorné—al mundo SasuSaku. Sí, ha de ser eso.

Este fic no planeo hacerlo muuuuy largo. No quiero profundizarme demasiado en él, ya que tengo varios proyectos en mi otra cuenta yaoi que la verdad ya desde hace ya tiempo que tengo que actualizar. Trataré de actualizar este cada Viernes, aprovechando que mañana ya, gracias a Dios, es mi último día de clases.

Quizá sean unos cinco capítulos, o seis.

Comenzaré a subir otro fic cuando termine este y así. Quizá comience, de los fics que ya tenía en la otra cuenta, con Sekkusu Kikkena, claramente re-editado—muchos errores, demasiados—, y con más diálogos y descripciones y toda la cosa.

Ah. Me encanta poner al Uchiha como 'el deseoso', pero a la vez 'como el que se da a desear'. Bueno, me dejo con mis cosas.

Espero y les guste el primer capítulo. La vida del Uchiha se verá detallada más a fondo en el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué puse como hija a Hinata?, no lo sé, no lo sé. Quiero emparejarla con Naruto y asdfjk… no daré spoilers.

Sin más, me despido.

**Opiniones, comentarios y/o dudas, favor de dejar en review**

—¿Merezco review?

_¡Hasta luego!_

_EHU._


End file.
